1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to binary counters and particularly to a binary counter that may be easily compiled using a chip layout design program, or silicon compiler.
2. State of the Art
Binary counters are widely used in digital devices of all types. Specific circuits for implementing binary counters are well-known in the art. Such circuits have not been readily compilable, however, using compiler programs. For compilability, the circuit should be fast, dense and regular in its layout. The present invention provides a binary counter circuit that exhibits each of these features.